A radio frequency (RF) power amplifier that is implemented in III-V (e.g., gallium-arsenide (GaAs)) technologies generally has relatively good power amplification performance and relatively high manufacturing costs. An RF power amplifier that is implemented in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies generally has relatively poor power amplification performance and relatively low manufacturing costs.